Purpose of this research is to identify genetic risk factors for the development of Type I Diabetes Mellitus and ultimately to prevent the disease. Individuals are being assessed by DNA based tests for HLA and T-cell receptor genes. Within families, the hypothesis is that those siblings that are matched for these two genetic markers will have the highest risk of developing disease.